


Demon of Darkness

by waadaah



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Devilman (Anime & Manga), StarCraft (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV), The Darkness (Comics)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Cock Vore, Cock Worship, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Facehugger, Futanari, Gen, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Smut, StarCraft: Legacy of the Void, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: Scott was not to be a werewolf, he was going to be the demon of the darkness, the very representative of hell on Earth, it started when he was 13, and now he will awake on his 17th birthday. Can the hunters stop him? He will not be alone. Scott!dark, harem, dark, demons, might have werewolves. Not for younger than 18 or 19, depending on where you live.





	1. Prologue

I still remember that night when I was 13 years old. I was alone at home in the hot summer of 2000. Jane was taking care of me, and that was the very first time I believed in the Darkness.

\- " _ **Scotty, you can feel us, don't you?**_ " the voice that always came into my mind echoed once again.

\- " _ **Your puberty is coming along, let's fuck her**_ ," it repeated through my mind.

She was watching TV as she was waiting for my single mother to come back from her shift. She was a nurse at the local hospital of Beacon Hills, the town we have lived in forever. There were tendrils of shadows on the ceiling. The tendrils were slithering and I was able to look at her reproductive organs, at her blood pumping through her veins and at her innocence, freed of anger. Jane was just a teenager, sister of one of the neighbors.

\- " _ **Blood. Sex. Parasites,**_ " the words echoed through my mind.

\- "Yes, move them, give them life," the words said as it was the first time, I experienced it myself when the tendrils which looked like snakes took life. They slithered and cut down the ceiling fan, making it fall down and decapitated her. Blood was everywhere, and that euphoria is something I still feel today. That was the day when I first had my underwear wet.

Darkness always followed me, always pleasured me, and always made me believe I was some more than just a human. The Darkness is really the primal force of the universe, equal and opposite of the Light. The Darkness has been resent of God and its creations, which with them were the humans. Darkness gets fed through Lust, Anger, and Decay.

Almost five years later, in high school, every day this primal force visited me, caressed my body, and made me feel what pleasure really is, but lately, it has been speaking to me few new things, it has been talking about the Horsemen, the three Horsemen who would serve me in the journey of corruption. The Horseman of Lust, of Decay and of Anger.

\- " _ **Your time is near,**_ " it said, and the voice did not lie.

On the day I turned 15 years old, I went out to school, and typically Stiles would almost always wait for me at the door. Stiles was the son of a single parent as well; his father was the sheriff of the town. His mother died when he was very young, he was always very sarcastic and outspoken, very clever too. He was very caring about me, really helped me all the time. He had a crush on Lydia since he was in third grade, but she was the girlfriend of the star lacrosse captain, Jackson.

\- "You should forget about her, Stiles," I always said every time, but he ignored me, but we went to our respective classes as I saw Allison grabbing her books. She was something.

\- " _ **You can have her and anyone you want, humans are just toys, Scotty**_ ," the voice echoed.

\- " _ **In fact, it is your birthday today, Scotty**_ ," the voice echoed.

\- " _ **I have been waiting for this so long, would you end up like your father or you would kill them first?**_ " the voice said.

\- "Them?" I wondered.

The Darkness was referring to the hunters, they were looking for me, but it was too early in the game to actually find clues, the Darkness was very smart and did not make me stupid things with witnesses around, it guided me my urges with great precision, it was surreal. The Darkness wanted me to devour, and every time it would bother me around my crotch, so with jackets and sometimes my backpack I was able to hide it away. Nevertheless, today it was indeed my birthday, and when I got into my first class, there she was, Ms. Thompson, Biology's instructor, she was divorced and sometimes flirted with some students.

\- " _ **She wants to be fucked, she is so dry, let's help her, Scotty,**_ " the voice echoed as my blood was rushing.

\- "Don't! Get a hold of yourself" I said while I was imagining the worst.

\- " _ **Don't want to fuck her? Then kill her,**_ " the voice echoed.

As the class went on, I then noticed the very small tentacles forming, just like the ones from when I was 5, they were curling through the ceiling, moving around, and serpent heads were forming at the ends, they seemed blurry, I couldn't really see their details, but they were slithering, pushing out their fork tongues, smelling her.

\- "Stop!" I yelled at the creature while standing up, the first time this has happened in so long.

\- "Excuse me?" she stared at him. "Do you want to teach then?"

\- "Oh, sorry, I thought I had seen something," I tried to explain, I was trying to save her.

\- "Again, with your little hallucinations, get help," Lydia said to him.

\- " _ **You do not want to save her, you are turning today, hahaha… It is fate…**_ " the voice echoed as something was appearing on his legs.

\- "Can I go to the washroom?" I asked and she let me go, I was shivering.

I moved out from the classroom quickly, ran through the hallways, I was looking at the students with the desire of fucking them, having them carry embryos of some sort which made me sick, or feeding on them – crushing their bones and tasting their organs. I then looked at my hands and they were turning into claws; however, I knew it was just another hallucination, actually, they were normal. I found the washrooms, opened the doors and entered. I noticed my reflection on the mirror, it was a creature covered in long straight black fur with red skin. Their eyes were yellow as it carried a crown of some sort, he had massive abs and triceps and was probably around three meters tall, his mouth opened until the very back of his head. As I moved to see below, I saw the long, barbed cock that was moving as it shot into me. I panicked falling onto the floor, as I was moving away.

\- " **You cannot escape yourself…** " the creature in the mirror was talking to him.

\- "Stop! Fucking leave me alone!" I yelled at him, but it was too late, the same snakes were coming out of the ceiling, the darkness was filling the bathroom.

The lights were turning off, and the door was shut. The darkness was covering the walls of the bathroom until it then reached out to me, touching my legs, vanishing my clothes as I was feeling the cold and smooth sensation, even though it was somewhat liquid, it didn't feel wet. The veins were turning black as it moved on, as it was reaching to my crotch, the feeling was overwhelming to the point of pain, stroking and thrusting.

After a few minutes, I was on my knees, the shadows kept slithering and slurping through my skin, then they held my lips, and open my mouth widely to the point of almost cracking the jaws. It was reaching levels against my anatomy, and a million bugs were all flying away, moving towards the classrooms and the school, reaching their destination, whatever they were. At that moment, my eyes were black, I was not in control, the first time ever the demon finally got his lovely chance to get a hold of me completely, to make me disappear from my conscious.

I was still on my knees when Stiles opened the door, for some reason the Darkness let him in while everything was covered. It was about an hour of being there, but he got terrified, blood was coming out of my face as my jaw was completely broken, and as I moved my head towards him, I let several snakes out of my throat, all moving towards him, slithering around him and covering him, as a final one, and the thickest of all, almost an anaconda came out, pushing through my throat, and slithering slowly as the other ones were restraining Stiles. The anaconda moved and coiled around Stiles, moving him to the ceiling, to a humid and cold place. That was the last thing, my body passed out as all the darkness vanished.

**(To be continued?)**


	2. Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see very explicit manner, extremely descriptive, very dark, to the point some of you may find disturbing. Well, what am I saying? It was really disturbing for me, but this is what I imagined when a Lustful demon comes on Earth.
> 
> There is a lot of incest in this chapter, but hey, you’ve been warned, and this will be the only case in the whole story where this will happen.
> 
> Get out of here while you can!

Black bugs were flying as a cloud of smoke through the sky above the school, some of the bugs ended up at Erica's home, first, it was only one bug, the size of a bee, against the window's kitchen, then it was several. The pressure against the window made it burst open, and without realizing they went towards Erika's mother. The bugs went into her throat, pushing into her, her throat could be seen as she was trying to swallow them. The bugs were filling all of her body, her pupils were growing in size, to the point her eyes were completely black, her nails were turning black as they grew into claws. She started tearing off her clothes, feeling her body. Her conscious was gone and replaced by another one.

\- " _ **Erica… The true Host…**_ " Slaanesh, the demon repeated in a dark and deep voice as it made the human's skin turning pinkish.

Slaanesh was getting used to the vessel as her fangs were growing sharper as her hair was taking a blackish color and grew longer on her back, Slaanesh needed to have fun with the human body as it moved her hands over the human's crotch, masturbating her, pushing through her folds with strength, but after a while Slaanesh felt the presence of a human who was upstairs. Indeed, Erica's dad was in there. Slaanesh could feel him, as it then jumped towards the ceiling, climbing upstairs with the long claws, moving towards the human.

As Slaanesh moved, the lights were turned off. While that was happening, she continued to climb and moved like a spider, the articulations broke to make it easier. As she saw him, she did not think it any longer, she propelled herself into the loveseat he was while watching TV. The impact made the chair fall behind and his body lie on the carpeted floor, but Slaanesh licked his face as she used her clawed hands to tear his clothing apart. He was trying to understand what it was happening, but as soon as he saw the long fangs coming out of the body of her wife. He fought her, he hit her, but it was useless, he was held in place.

\- " **Don't hit your mistress, fucking human!** " the voice was echoed.

\- "What the fuck are you? Get back my wife," he yelled at the creature.

\- " **Your wife, human, she is dead and her spirit has been consumed with lovely passion** ," the Slaanesh said.

\- "Your sacrifice, however, will not be wasted," Slaanesh finished.

Her tongue was long and thick, so she kissed him deeply as her clawed hands were teasing his nipples as well as giving him a thrust. After she felt the erection, she cut the kiss and started puking slime from her throat, and covered him over his body which was hardening, making him attached to the floor. 

\- "Let me go!" he yelled as the slime was solidifying. He couldn't move. "Don't kill me…"

Slaanesh stopped vomiting as it turned to the face of the human, it smiled at him as she moved her vagina over his face, dumping on his mouth tons and tons of her ejaculation while she was kissing and caressing his cock, blocking his urethra, tightening so he could not cum. His heart rate increased, blood was pumping throughout, his erection was painful, his cock was swollen getting to the longest he could be.

\- " **We don't kill, sweetie** ," the creature said as he was crying of the pain and she was blowjobing him. 

The creature now started kissing him, continuously, keeping him warm and ready for her daughter, the real representation of Lust on Earth, and she would bring chaos alongside the Darkness Host, the creature was laughing as she continued teasing the human.

**(Daycare across Lydia home)**

The other set of bugs went towards Emily, a young girl in elementary school, she was just walking from school when at least thousands of small bugs entered the little girl, she simply fell onto the ground, went unconscious for a few minutes until her eyes opened again, her pupils were growing in size, initially it felt as she was drugged but it continued until all of her eyes was blackened.

\- " **Slurping… Slurping** " she started saying as she was walking down and away from the classroom, her tongue was becoming prehensile and longer, and she was making sounds, as she walked with a very strange smile on her face.

\- " **Queen… The Swarm…** " she then said as she stopped at Lydia's home.

\- " **Hive… Here** "

As soon as she walked to her home, she knocked on the door, and Lydia's mother came to answer. The little girl jumped at her, she turned her legs around her torso to hold herself up, but Lydia's mom could not hold the weight and she fell on her butt.

\- " **Don't dare to move a fucking limb, human!** " the dark, echoing voice.

\- "Aawwwww…" she started yelling, but an inner jaw came out of the girl, crushing into the skull, as the door closed behind.

\- "We like silence!" the girl said as she did not waste time and went to the basement.

The new creature, arachnid in shape, started to cover the human in silk coming out of her mouth, it was covering her completely as she then started moving it to the basement, the demon was so strong that from her teeth she could move the massive body behind her. The hive was just starting.

**(Back in School)**

Erica could not hold herself back, she was in the middle of her Physics class when she was feeling very horny, she was blushing and shivering, her heart beating very fast, her folds getting humid. She suffered from epilepsy, so she believed she was about to have an attack, but it was not it, the feeling was different. She looked around and she was capable of smelling  _it_ , the salty, white, or the very clear. She could see through her classmates; it was all in there waiting for her.

\- "What is happening to me?" she murmured. "This is not right! I need to get a hold of myself!"

\- " _ **Embrace it, you will love it, it is your destiny, Erica,**_ " the voice talked to her, it appeared to be her mother.

She was realizing all of her life behind, she had always suffered from epilepsy and asthma, all of the sufferings was gone after she heard that voice. She wondered if she was hallucinating... She talked back to the voice in her mind.

\- "Mom?" she asked.

\- " _ **Come… Come… my child, come home, we are all waiting for you,**_ " she replied

She was feeling desperate, and for some reason, her mother's voice was so calming for her, she interrupted her class and got out. As soon as she stood up, she felt the need to place one of her hands in her pockets. Pushing her fingers to her folds, massaging them as she was walking out of school. 

\- " _ **Keep doing it, my child, do not stop, harder!**_ " the voice echoed as her hand grew long claws tearing her pocket fabric and making way easier to masturbate.

At the same time, Lydia puked in her class across the building, a black slime, the classmates moved their desks away, as she simply got up running and moved to the bathroom. She literally had just vomited all of her lunch in the classroom. Thoughts were coming through her mind as she was tasting her vomit down her throat, she didn't want human food, she needed something else.

\- " _ **We need you, Lydia,**_ " the voice echoed to her.

\- "Who… Who are you?" Lydia asked as she stopped midway.

\- " _ **We need our Queen,**_ " the voice echoed, it felt coming from a little girl.

She finally got to the bathroom, she was going to puke even more so she moved to the first available toilet and let out a huge amount of black slime, it continued for a few more minutes. There were some girls in the washroom, but they were feeling so disgusted by the noises so that they left. When she finally stopped, she breathed a little.

\- " _ **Your hive is inside you, let us grow,**_ " the voice said.

\- "Leave me alone!" she yelled at the voice aloud. As she backed up, crawling on her knees out of the toilet compartment, crying as she saw the images of the life cycle of the parasites.

Slowly the sunlight was vanishing out from the window, and the slime was growing as it was boiling from the toilet vase, it was slimy, and a huge tentacle came out, purple in color. Lydia ran to the doors, but the tentacle moved faster, pushing against it, and shutting it closed.

\- "Don't kill me, please," she was crying.

\- " _ **We don't kill, we are pro-life,**_ " the voice said as the tentacle was pointing at her.

The tentacle opened up and ate her away, shallowing her fully, as it then moved back to the toilet. The slime inside the tentacle was melting away her clothing as she felt how tentacles were coiling around her breasts and her body. She was still awake and conscious as she was inside the creature. She was fighting it, hitting the tentacles inside the creature, pushing them away from her.

\- " _ **Accept us, or die, human**_ ," the voice said as new tentacles started were coiling around her neck, tightening as she was struggling to breathe.

\- "Yes…" she said as an act of desperation. She then passed out.

Later, she woke up once again inside the creature, but this time she was floating in a sort of thick transparent fluid, the tentacles, that had slithered around her body, were still on her. However, they were dormant, waiting for her to gain conscious back, and as soon as they felt her circulation pumping again, the process kicked off, a larger tentacle grew out of the inner walls, moving towards her crotch, it was opening in four lips before it attached itself to Lydia's hips. A huge appendage was rushing into her folds, hitting the cervix.

\- "Ahhh," she moaned in pain as it was sucking her inside her.

\- " _ **Give us, give us everything you have, and we will give you everything we have,**_ " the voices all echoed in her as her body was moving back and forth inside the cocoon.

Another tentacle was moving towards her lips, pushing down her throat, Lydia could feel it was pumping into her something similar to honey, it was sweet and it felt as the food she was craving for, but then it all stopped, leaving her stagnant in the fluid, the drug of the fluids were not happening anymore, but she wanted it more.

\- "Give me more, more…" she half moaned and half-shouted, she felt she finally got what she was craving for.

The tentacle then engorged itself again, and more of the fluids continued to be pumped into her throat with the actual correct flow, she then felt how the cocoon was tightening across her body. The cocoon started tightening across her arms, as it was merging and melting against her skin, pushing through her pores, and lastly merging. Her fingers had elongated past normal proportions for a human, merging together into three large claws. A purple carapace was now forming outside of the cocoon as the shape of her arms was finalizing. The cocoon then traveled up her forearms forming a spike at the back of her elbows. Then going further up to her shoulders, more chitinous plating covering them. Forming outward to a point leaving her with large angular pauldrons. Another arm began to form under the pauldron, it grew larger and longer, gaining shape and definition, multiple joints forming in the new appendage. When it had finished the changing girl possessed two massive arm blades able to slice through metal and light armor with ease. She flailed them in pleasure, unaccustomed to controlling them.

The carapace continued to overtake her body outside the cocoon. She could feel how the tentacle in her throat was pushing harder into her as the cocoon was now pushing against her face reshaping as the plates overtook it. The cocoon was pushing against her nose, as it was fading away along with her ears outside. Her chin stretching a bit, her forehead reforming into a crown-like chitinous plate while leaving her headset intact. Her hair was consumed inside the cocoon, as several tendrils were forming which then pushed into her brain, connections were happening as electricity was going through. Outside of cocoon long dreadlock like hair was appearing. The cocoon then pushed against her eyes, pushing them away, and replacing them with a new organ. Her pupil and iris faded away, leaving her with just white predatory eyes. As the tentacle pushed through her throat, outside of the cocoon she was breathing again through it. Her mouth and throat were being formed, she ended up having very long fangs, with razor points.

Lastly, the cocoon pushed against her torso, pushing through also the tentacles against her breasts, and outside they were covered and protected by the carapace. The last thing that remained was her lower body, as the cocoon was sucking more of the thick fluid, it was crushing her feet, and from outside, her hips began to expand, her legs themselves started moving to the side of what had been her hips. She was growing longer, her body outside was becoming more insect-like. Her feet and toes forming into a single large talon.

**(At Erika's home)**

Erica entered her home, the house was twilight, she then saw a shadow moving from upstairs, the shadow was moving towards her. It had the shape of a female human, and it was definitely naked as she could see the details as the shadow came closer. She then realized it was her mother's body when she suddenly grabbed her arms, pushing her against the door.

\- "Ahhhh… Let me go," as she was looking at the pinkish humanoid creature, showing off the long fangs.

\- " **Don't be afraid, Erica, I have been waiting for you, my sweet little girl** ," Slaanesh said as it started licking her face.

Erica could not move, her mother was holding her arms with so much strength, then the creature started to move its tongue pushing through her folds, the tongue was at least a foot long, it was really reaching her cervix. She felt disgusted at first, she wanted to get the fuck out, she really tried to run away, but at the same time, she was feeling relieved, this was exactly what she was looking for earlier. While pushing it down there, the creature was undressing her, showing up the curve and beautiful body that was hiding beneath.

\- " **I have been waiting for this moment for so long, trapped inside an idiot's vessel,** " the creature said as Erica started to moan slightly.

The creature moved down, as Erica was accepting it, to the point of thinking of enjoying it, she moved her tongue out as she was imagining of licking and slurping, her eyes were starting to get darker, the pupils were covering her eyes, the demon was slowly getting inside her. She started to lick her lips as she then felt it through the same senses she had experienced earlier.

\- " **There's a human here** ," she said in a deeper voice.

\- " **Yes, Mistress, he is upstairs,** " Slaanesh let her go now as Erica was moving her hips one side and another, slowly going upstairs.

As Erika saw the human on the floor, at first, she could not distinguish who he was, just the pronounced organ in the middle. The human was completely covered in slime around it. She slowly moved over it, her vision showed her the blood pressure building, the circulation moving faster, she desperately wanted it. That essence is what gave her life. She was really horny and finally she felt she could let it all go, as she was coming closer to him, she realized that was her father, and suddenly her conscious was fighting back, but Slaanesh just grabbed one of her breasts, teasing one of her nipples, and she moved to her ears she slowly whispered,

\- " _ **That is not your father, he is just what you have been craving for, if you don't eat, you will fucking die, you will become dry and eaten by worms**_ ," Slaanesh said as it continued teasing her body.

\- "Awww…" she moaned hard, as drool was coming over, as she came closer.

The closer she got, the harder was to prevent what was to happen, she moved in and her body was above his, she crawled over him as their lips, and the damn process began. She positioned herself as her body lowered, her body was accepting him. Her nails were growing into sharp claws as she was crushing the floor, as she continued to move her hips.

\- "More, more," She whispered and smiled with anger, he was not enough. Fangs were growing inside her vagina, they were growing curved inwards, as they were crushing into his member, as she moved her hips they were cutting through his skin, mixing the blood with the finally the semen that was coming out. She was a vacuum, she was sucking it all like a pump as she moved back and forth. 

\- " ** _That is_ _,_** " Slaanesh said as it was excited about her.

Her skin was turning into pink first, but then it was turning into a dark purple, her breasts were growing up, but other two pairs were also growing below the main ones, she was feeling how her nipples were opening up, as they were sucking air inside them, which made her moan. Changes continued until slits were opening up on her back, eight to be precise. The slits opened through.

\- "My body is swelling," Erica was mumbling.

\- " _ **Let us become one, Erica, let's repeat this until eternity,**_ " Slaanesh whispered through her.

\- "Yes, repeat this, let us become one, I want more," she tried to speak as she continued kissing the human, as wings grew out of her back, pushing away the furniture. At the end of each wing, there were long spears.

The slits on her back were becoming wet, dripping fluids, her teeth were growing, becoming sharper, fangs to be precise, as her bite turned a lot wider than the human anatomy would allow. As she wanted to kiss further, she accidentally bit him off, crushing his jaws, pushing forward down.

\- " **Deeper, Deeper** ," Slaanesh said as the demon was leaving its human host, it was releasing bugs out of her body, and they were entering inside Erica's butt. Slaanesh needed her, wanted her.

\- "Aww..." Erica moaned as Slaanesh came inside.

The slits on her back released thick tentacles, specifically eight cocks, they were all barb which made it painful at first as they were sliding, they were crushing through her skin. She could feel the thrust of each, they were two-inch thick, each of them was independent, she could not control them, two were coiling around her body and fighting to each other so they can all fit. At the end of their pointing ends, they were opening up in four lips, sucking out, sucking some of her slitted-nipples.

\- "Ahggg… Fuck," she yelled as she rose her head to the ceiling, the tentacles were hurting her as they were sliding.

She continued moving, but what she was biting was the base of where his cock used to be, his cock was consumed through her vagina, moving through inside her, as her vagina was digesting it. There was nothing left from the dead body beneath her, so she got up, but the tentacles were not leaving her alone, they loved her so much, they still coiled her as she then was trying to manage all of the pain and they new arousing feelings. Around three tentacles were pushing into her butt. 

Her muscles were forming as well, her abdomen was developing, cutting all the fat was left, and showing off as she then went back to her senses, and saw the human behind her. The human was not possessed anymore. Her mother was waking up to see the creature moving towards her, almost two meters tall with tall high heels talons, she was rising her sight as she could see the purple skin along with some black armor covering it.

\- "Ahh," Erica moaned before proceeding, something was growing out of her, pushing her way out. 

\- " _ **Let me come out, let me come out, Erica,**_ " Slaanesh said as a four thick cock continued to grow, the ending was a piercing barb, but along the wait it had several barbs all aligned to her vagina. The cock was coming out pointing towards the floor, as she grabbed it and gave it a thrust. 

\- "Awww… Mother…" she moaned as she remembered, but it was not her human's mother, but her true one, who was seeking for her since the very beginning.

The human could see the eight tentacles coiling around Erica as Slaanesh was out smelling the human, telling Erica to not refrain, to move, and she could not agree more, her hands were moving just to imagine the human on her grasp.

\- "Erica…?" she yelled at her as she then moved back and crawled back.

\- "Don't be afraid, human," Erica said as she showed off her long thin fangs as the jaw opened in non-human capable anatomy. Her tongue also had changed, it appeared to be one of her tentacles from her back, but thicker with a similar pointing shape.

Her mother grabbed one of the crosses over the wall, she rose and pointed it at her, she was praying for the demon to let out her body, but Erica tossed it away with her wings. Some of the tentacles on her back were pointing at the human, showing off their lips as they opened and hissed at her. Erica slowly approached her.

\- "Don't kill me, don't kill me..." the human was crying out as Erica's eight tentacles moved around coiling around the human's limb, roughing with their barbs as they were crushing the cloth aways. Coiling around the human's breasts as they were then opening their lips and sucking them. 

Erica moved closer and slowly showed her cock-tongue, pushing it towards the human's lips as they slowly started coming inside her throat, the organ could be seen through her throat and then Slaanesh, her main cock started moving thrusting inside her. Erica moved her wings, covering the both of them as she started sliding off. The human was resisting but even at her age, Erica's fluids were so strong aphrodisiac, that even the human couldn't resist. She started sliding back and forth, until after a minute, she felt the human was not cooperating. She was not enjoying it, she was not enjoying how Slaanesh was crushing into the human's vagina.

\- "You are resisting, human," she whispered with anger as her cock-tongue was fucking her throat, so the thrusts went harder, Slaanesh went to her cervix, pushing forward until it was crushing the bones inside at the longest of the barbs along the lenght, crushing as she wanted to taste Slaanesh, so her cock-tongue pushed forward, harder. The coils around the human limbs were tightening, as the ones on her nipples released her as they morphed back into points and penetrated them. 

\- "Harder, harder," she whispered as she finally could lick Slaanesh inside the human's pool of blood, as she crushed it to the point all of her tentacles were strangulating her limps cutting apart inside the hugged wings of Erica. She was tasting all of her, to the point of eating her dead body. 

\- "Such a waste," she said as her cock-tongue was licking her body off. 

**(Scott)**

After being possessed for the first time, I woke up unconscious in the bathroom's floor, and meanwhile, the destiny was taking place with Erika and Lydia, I did not know what to expect, I remember Stiles came into the bathroom, but suddenly disappeared, being puzzled. I saw around them, and it was right, I let all of the snakes out, I could not see anything around me for the very first time.

\- " _ **They are dormant for now, Scotty, careful with the hunters**_ ," the voice said.

I got out of the bathroom, looking for Stiles, but I could not find him, I asked everyone. Something odd was happening, I tried to call him, as well as his dad. No one knew anything about him.

\- "Don't worry about him," the voice said as it smirked.

The day was falling, and the fear was building up to be one of the most terrifying nights of Beacon Hills. It was the beginning…  _ **Our beginning**_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very gay/MM stuff, MSolo, and FF. Also weird parasites, cock vore, cock "destruction", herm, well you have been warned, if you are not into this, get OUT of here, but fast! 
> 
> It is very disturbing to read, so you've been warned.

I remember I was moving a bit in the bed from one side to another, scratching my legs, but not fully awake. I could not sense anyone else in the room. I only felt myself and the darkness surrounding me, that same fucking darkness that has always followed me and harassed me. Nevertheless, the darkness was feeling bolder, it was truly the awakening, and from the shadows of my room, it sent out thicker tentacles, they were covered in such a strange mist vanishing throughout the air. They were slithering towards my bed, tracing my chest.

I moaned softly from the feeling, as my cock began to react and stiffen, I inhaled deeper and deeper, the voice was telling me it was time, that it was going to fuck me forever, for eternity. After a few minutes later, I opened my eyes, I could not move my arms, and I was panting as the shadows were teasing my nipples, it started to stir more. The darkness could not hold back any longer, it desired me in every way, it wanted to possess me and to become one with me. Thicker tentacles pushed out, curving and slithering through the floor. The tentacles were rising up as I could see them merging into one, and without any warning, the tentacle plunged down and spread my mouth wide before it went further in my throat. My breathing was hard, I had trouble, I wanted to get up, but I could not move my wrists and ankles.

\- "Ah… Let me go…" I pleaded.

As the movement continues, out of the darkness a shape was coming closer, it was a thicker shadow, denser, trying to keep hold of humanoid shape. Behind the creature, huge bat wings trying to keep high rose out of the dark figure. The tentacles against my chest and the tentacle sliding through my throat were coming from the figure. The eyeless shadow was watching me as it then pulled out from my mouth, and I suddenly gasped, my chest rose and fell as I was trying to gain my breath. I was about to scream for help, but I felt the shadows going lower in my body, I was reacting to the creature. It was hardening as the mist was covering my lower half. I moaned as I listen to the voice:

\- " _ **Your body was meant to be with us, Scotty,**_ " the voice said coming out from the shadow as it coming closer, approaching me.

The texture of the shadow was so soft and wet, then I felt pressure on my crotch as the figure became closer and closer, pushing its weight on top of me. The shadow was blurry but the weight was definitely true as I felt my crotch to break apart, crushing everything that surrounding there. The skin was being sucked in by the shadows.

\- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…." I yelled in pain as it was entering my body through my hips.

As it was pushing more shadow into me, several shadows started to slide through my mouth fading away my yelling and cries as the shadow continued entering me. The shadow was forming a new passage, a new forever-humid vagina within my crotch, I was becoming a hermaphrodite. Amon was finishing my new vulva, as two clitoris was forming, one above and another one below, growing in size as they were so fucking sensitive, I was dying, especially, when the void was growing inside, it was fucking thick, six inches, barbed cock, crushing my new grown skin, crushing and moving towards outside, initially moving through my clitoris which made me cry of pleasure and then finally reaching outside, the end point was super sharp, as it then hissed and opened its four lips, showing up an inner tentacle, and then it went back inside me, thrusting in and out, forever, for eternity.

\- "Amon…" I thought it was emerging just like Slaanesh did with Erica, when then I opened wider my mouth.

I loved it, I pleaded for harder and harder thrusts, as Amon obeyed me for once and grew even longer barbs, crushing inside my skin, making my new grown skin bleed inside me.

The shadows were vanishing onto my skin through as my muscles were growing in size, my skin was turning red as black fur was growing my lower body, around my neck and shoulder. Leathery wings were growing out of the sides of my head, my eyes were turning yellow with no irises, as claws were growing longer in my toes and fingers. My smile was showing how my teeth were growing thicker and sharper fangs.

\- "So much strength," I said as I was feeling my muscles growing, I did not fit in on my bed, the muscles were painful as my bones were growing. The shadow was becoming a part of me, the darkness was me.

Later, two antennas were growing from my head, they were almost two feet long, as I was getting the feelings and the senses of Erica flying through the night, of Lydia impregnating humans, and the Stiles. Spikes were growing on my arms crushing my now red skin, and my spinal column was growing showing off the bones on my back as a tail grew below me. I felt Erika, I felt Lydia, and Stiles was so close, my snake. More fur was growing out on my shoulders as well as a goatee was growing out. Horns were growing at the sides of my head.

\- " **Killing… Lust… Disease…** " I repeated as I was feeling my horsemen.

\- "Hahaha…" I started laughing as I felt them more, my cheeks were cracking opening as my mouth grew bigger, my teeth were growing as fangs, my jaw got bigger. My hands were growing bigger as I could easily grab someone's head and crush it like a tomato, my claws couldn't grow longer.

As the shadows in my throat were dissolving, they were revealing a long prehensile and thick red tongue coming out of my mouth, it was full of drool, as I was gaining control of it, and I moved it through my chest as the shadows were coming inside me, as I gained more strength, I broke loose from what was holding my limbs and I started to touch myself. My long fingers moved around my body and my new organs within me, the appendage was completely inside as it was coming out. The shadows were melting away covering my legs into a black armor, similar to a carapace.

**(With Stiles)**

Stiles was waking up; his eyes were just opening as he felt cold and naked. He tried to move, but the hissing came out as several black snakes were slithering around his naked body, as several were holding in place, stretching his limbs out inside the ceiling of the bathroom. He tried to move but the snakes were hissing at him.

\- "Fuck," he moaned in pain as some snakes were licking his body and other ones were biting him

\- " _ **Ssssstiles, you're always next to Sssssscotty… Following him around at every place…**_ " the voice was coming from in front of him, but as he rose his head, he could not see anything.

\- "Who are you? Let me go!" he pleaded.

The anaconda was coming out from the frame below, thicker than any anaconda he had ever seen, the anaconda was moving and slithering through him.

\- " _ **I can make you a predator, Stiles, someone who will protect rather than being protected, someone worth it of Scotty**_ " the anaconda said as it was moving closer to his face.

\- "What... What do you mean?" Stiles asked

\- " _ **Don't play the fool with me, your love is what has given you this blessing**_ ," the voice said.

\- " _ **All that time you have ssspent with him, jealous he is with Allison, you want to deserve him, you want to be more, you want to be worthy,**_ " the snake whispered on his ear.

\- "Wait, what?" he saw in surprise as he looked below his hips.

\- " _ **Don't deny us, let us enter,**_ " the voice said.

The snake leaned in, tilting his head just enough so his muzzle could part and press to the human's lips. Stiles moaned, he felt the snake's tongue slithering in his mouth and returned the favor, running his flat human tongue over the curved deadly fangs and the other sharp teeth.

\- "Aww..." he felt so good, all the fears washed away, his confidence in fucking anyone he wanted.

\- "Y _ **ou are proud, you are male, you are hunter, you hunger for sssseeeexxxx**_ " the snake said, Stiles groaned, his erection growing much harder. The snake leaned in close to his ear, licking it,

\- " _ **You want to ssssink your teeth into your mate, to fuck him... like out the snake you are, Stiles,**_ " the creature said.

\- " **Yeeessssss** ," Stiles whispered, the grin on his lips getting bigger. The snake pushed his muzzle to the human again, resuming their kiss.

Stiles was so caught up in the pleasure of the kiss that he didn't feel the mounting pressure curling around his back, inch after inch of snake tail was forming through, but he simply went on and kissed the creature. He forgot his fears, the feeling was just so good. The snake broke the kiss and bought his head down, licking the slime and fluids against his skin. Then the snake started to coil around him, as the slit in the snake's torso began to part. Two separate organs began emerging, the heads were tapered into narrow points, the anaconda moved into kissing Stiles again to prepare him for when he felt them pushing between the cheeks of his ass. Stiles' ass was so tight at first, unconsciously trying to protect itself from being invaded in a way it never had been before... but as the hot, thick serpent pre drooled against the tight ring of muscle it contracted, and the anaconda surged in. Stiles' head tipped back, as the seven inches of maleness suddenly thrust into his ass... then several more followed. The snake hit Stiles' prostate and sent a wave of pleasure through the young man, unlike anything he had experienced before. Stiles cried out in bliss, knowing this was what he was meant to be.

\- " **More... Give me more!** " Stiles begged

The snake moved in to lick Stile's neck. First, he felt the tongue rippling and shuddering against his flesh, but then in an instant of surprise, he felt the fangs push against his neck before the skin broke, the fangs slid in, and a powerful venom entered his body. Stile's eyes grew blurry and a grin crossed his face as a most wonderful feeling spread through him. The white of his eyes began to fade away. His muscles felt as if they have been warmed by a fire, his bone throbbed, even his mouth was tingling. The reason was apparent. Every time Stiles opened his mouth to moan, it looked a bit different, his teeth were becoming sharper, his canine teeth stretching longer and starting to curve as they came into even sharper points. His tongue started to crack... and then the tip split into two before the entire muscle started to become longer, narrower, sliding out of his lips.

The anaconda started sliding Stiles up and down... each movement taking a little more of his humanity away. His nostrils flared but his nose started becoming less pronounced, melding into his face. Stiles gasped harshly as his jaw seemed to detach, and then swell forward, his nose and upper lip pushing out a moment later. The unhinged jaw reconnected a moment later, but when his lips came together, they were a foot further forward. Stiles had grown a muzzle of his own.

The anaconda picked up his pace as his iris stretch out into slits. Stiles' fingers pulsed and throbbed as his nail turned black and stretched out, growing into sharp points as the nails got thicker. His ears, which had always stuck out adorably from his head, were all but melting into his skull. The cartilage was disappearing, the ears sinking in until only slits remained on the side of his head. With all the moaning and writhing, his hair had been whipping about eaten by the smaller snakes coiling around the two. In moments his smooth skull was visible, round and perfect. The anaconda moved to lick his skull, grinning, his host was almost ready. Where he had licked Stiles' head, where he had bitten the boy, and where he was filling him... the skin was starting to change.

At first, it looked like a sicky sort of stain, a blackish color, but as it spread out, the skin looked as if it was growing harder, drying out and then cracking... but the cracks were too perfect, too segmented. Stile's round soft ass was now hard, blackish scales covering the curves. His ass wasn't the only part that changed. Stile's neck had shifted and it looked like he was wearing a black leather collar, the flesh changed all the way around. The strip of scale on his skull started spreading out, his smooth round head soon turned black before the scale formed, covering the entire surface perfectly.

Stiles flashed his two huge fangs, and let his snake tongue spasm outside of his mouth as the scales rushed over his muzzle, the last traces of nose gone, leaving only two slits in his muzzle. As the sales crept over his lips, the change of his head was complete. He was like the anaconda, he had a fine serpent head on a scaled neck, but the rest of his body was picking up the changes even faster. The bones inside his hands were cracking, forming muscles around them and separating them as the claws curved to give him more climbing support. The bones in his legs were cracking forming hind legs as claws were taking the place of his toes, pushing them apart.

His biceps and triceps glinted, lighter on the underside of his arm and the outer edge. His stomach was covered and his abdominal muscles began emerging, several rectangular segments sharper in contrast than a human's. They were the perfect muscles for movement and digestion...

The anaconda reached to rub against both sides of Stile's torso before he moved his head towards Stiles' growing throbbing cock. The anaconda hissed in delight as it then started kissing it, coiling tightly the forked tongue around it as it then started growing even faster with each slide up and forth, his cock was stretching to 25 cm, 30, 35... At 1 foot in total, it was quite impressive inside the anaconda throat. It was twice as thick as one of the anaconda's members, but the reason why became apparent as the flesh in the center of the shaft started deforming, sinking down, creating two long tubes of flesh connected by a thin piece of tissue.

Stiles hissed as a long-split tongue whipping out from between his fangs, the anaconda stopped and moved towards Stiles muzzle, pushing itself inside it, Stiles was eating the anaconda slowly and, in the meantime, the several snakes were going towards his muzzle as well, slowly releasing him, as he fell to the ground. Stiles was huge, three meters high when standing and 20 feet long with his long thick tail that appeared to be a continuation of his torso. He felt on his four limbs.

\- " **HHhssssssss...** " the hissing was cracking the windows and the mirrors as Stiles felt his powerful body, it was the beginning of a new era. He was designed to eat, to kill, a predator just like the werewolves and werecoyotes.

Throughout the city the werewolves were reacting towards his presence, Derek and Hale felt them, the werewolves. They were all morphing into their werewolves' forms, but it did not stop there, their muscles were growing in size, and their physical resilience and regenerative abilities improved significantly as they were growing muzzles, and their fangs grew passing human dimensions, their skins ripped off as the anger was filling their hearts.

\- " _ **Kill… Kill…**_ " Stiles said as his voice went on through the werewolves.

Stiles then slowly moved rose up as he was reaching three meters high. Stiles found out he was able to move his tail with precise control, as he pushed it through the door, to make way. He was letting out his tongue as he was sensing the security guard running towards the bathroom. Stiles moved forward as his tail was slithering behind. The security guard made a left towards Stiles as he got shocked and ran.

\- "Hsss…" Stiles hissed as he jumped to the ceiling and slithered his way towards the security guard.

Stiles was sensing the smell of the man as he was sliding back his tongue, moving faster as he grabbed him, coiling around him and raising him as he was just a few inches out of Stiles' muzzle, and within seconds, Stiles moved and ate him alive, crushing his bones as the fangs were doing their job. The satisfaction was great as spikes were forming along his body, growing in size as he continued slithered a few moments until he simply jumped towards the floor, landing on his two feet, his head was near the ceiling, and as he walked down the aisle his body was becoming human, the human skin was covering his scales. His eyes were still slit as he moved through the double doors and ran through the lacrosse field until he then morphed back into his coils, slithering and jumping through the forest.

Derek and Peter were also moving throughout the city in their new werewolf form, walking throughout the shadows and killing everyone on the street, following the pattern of Stiles as they were listening to him. The Argent family, Allison and her dad saw one, but these were different creatures, they were looking at them as they were roaring, they were the size of a motorcycle, with long paws as they were coming closer to them.

\- "It has been time," her dad said.

\- "The snake is back, Allison, we will need help to get to him," he finished.

\- "The snake?" she wondered as she was aiming at Derek, but he ducked it when she shot it and moved faster towards the pair.

Allison's dad tried to shoot them, but they were different, they were smart, and they were for Stiles, looking for their alpha, they were aiming to kill him. They were roaring as they continued their way to them, but Allison managed to stop them with silver, and she and her dad ran away.

**(In the sky)**

Erica was flying through the cold night, she was flapping her long bat-wings, the tendrils on her back were flying away while others were around coiling around her body. She needed Succubi, as she was flying to downtown, she landed on one of the roofs and continued walking as her talons were leaving some marks behind. She then bent to the floor feeling how her breasts were touching the dirty concrete. Her tongue was out as she was feeling them.

\- " _ **They are so many here, I can't wait…**_ " Slaanesh said as her crotch was swelling.

Erica then jumped towards a few more building until she arrived at the roof of the club, her tongue was sliding in and out like a snake, tasting them just beneath the concrete, so many females. She let her Slaanesh guide her for a minute as she started to bent her knees and she saw a security guard at the back door.

\- "Aww…" she moaned as she could only see his members from her sight.

Erica then started crawling down, her claws were sharp enough to pierce into the concrete as she jumped towards him. Erica crossed her legs around his waist, her fluids were soaking his pants as it was making him hard, Slaanesh moved and cut through his pants as she then kissed him. After a few minutes, she jumped out of him and landed in front of the door. Behind her, the guy fell as he was bleeding from his crotch and throat.

\- "Erica?" Malia said as she looked at her. "Aww…" Maila moaned as Erica embraced her.

\- " **Shhh… Just enjoy it** ," she said softly on her ears.

Erica then kissed her as tongue first started touching her lips as it entered her throat. Malia was not resisting, she was truly enjoying it, as Erica then moved faster as her bat wings were enclosing the two of them.

\- "Aww…" Malia moaned. "Harder…!" she then said as she was transforming into a were-jaguar.

\- " **That is right, Malia** " Erica continued harder now.

Malia was drinking all the fluids from Erica, swallowing it, as she started to change, her long hair was becoming darker, as her pupils were growing in size as if she was high. The moaning sounds continued as Erica moved her body closer to her.

The process finished when Malia grew out of her wings, pushing Erika's away, as Erika slowly came down from her body as she retracted her cock-tongue from Malia's throat. Malia with her light pink skin bent on her knees as she was starting to lick Erika's leg, she was caressing her hair as she was directing her to her cock.

\- " **Mistress…** " she said.

\- " **Feast, my child, go,** " Erika smirked as Malia stood up and with the tendrils coming out of her breast, she busted the door open.

As soon as she entered, she grabbed the first man on her right, pushing him against the wall, she was releasing her long prehensile tongue she had developed and kissed him, her saliva was a potent aphrodisiac, her wings were closing as she continued feeding.

Erica was just behind her as her tendrils were coming out, each of them releasing a gaseous fluid. She was looking for more, she was finding the ones who enjoyed it. As she moved through the club, she found the lips of a lovely teenager just turning 18 years old, she didn't realize Erica was naked until she started kissing her.

\- "You are beautiful, Hayden," Erika whispered as her tongue was still in her throat. "Enjoy it," Erika chuckled as she went harder on her.

Erika's tendrils were cutting through her clothing, so young and raised by her older sister, as she continued moving and thrusting, it all continued as Malia just had finished fucking the first one, she opened her bat-like wings and flew over the club, crawling on the walls as she was looking for another victim.

\- "Erika, let me get more for you," she hissed.

In no time, Hayden was just another succubus, as the time passed, Erika has been gathering six Succubus for her, Malia stayed but others started flying throughout the night, entering homes and eating for their Queen.

**(With Lydia)**

Lydia was waking up, finding herself in her monstrous body covered in a carapace, her breasts were squeezed and sucked hard beneath them, she was milking through them. Her whole mass was attached to the walls of the cave she was in. Below her, there was a huge mass, similar to an ovipositor, that was where the member was sliding back and forth as something was growing.

\- "Awwww…." She yelled in moaning as she could not move out. She was too weak.

Indeed, in her ovipositor attachment, creatures were emerging from below, they had an arachnid appearance, they had bony finger-like legs, their length was of 3 feet, they were crawling and moving quickly from below her, as the member continued to fuck her. They were looking for humans to impregnate, and the reason they were moving quickly was due to police being upstairs in her home. She could sense them.

\- "Implant them, lets our hive emerge," Lydia said as tendrils were still sliding back and forth on her throat.

\- "Go, go, fuck me harder and give me more," she said as the member went harder on her asshole and crotch.

The creatures were coming out from a hole on the floor of the basement, the arachnid-like creatures were crawling out moving through the darkness, and aiming to find a human. The house was empty, the little girl passed away as she was the one who built the cave where Lydia was giving birth. The creatures moved on to the neighbors, crushing into the fireplaces and windows. Next to Lydia, they were a young recently married couple. It was already in the middle of the night as the creatures were smelling her above the beds. They were not interested in the man at all.

The creatures moved to through the bedsheets, as it slithered through with the sole purpose to impregnate her with Lydia's embryos, as it was attaching itself to the hips, where the creature quickly renders her unconscious through the use of a cyanosed-based paralytic chemical. The creature was inserting her a proboscis down her reproductive organs, as the tail was pushing forward through her butthole. As the creature finished, it moved out to die, the purpose was completed.

The girl wouldn't know it, but Lydia's child was growing inside her, and they had a fast metabolism, in a matter of 12 to 24 hours, she will give birth. More and more of these arachnid creatures, Lydia knew the name was "hiphuggers" were emerging from her, with each thrust. The other ones were going to nearby homes, where they were looking for female bodies to impregnate.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning, the sun hasn't risen yet, I was waking up from a headache, and body aches, as I felt Amon within me, pushing through the flesh to come out in the crotch. But, as I stood up, there was someone else in the room, Erica was waiting for me on the ceiling as she landed in front of me. Erica was still in her demon form, showing off her six breasts and her eight tendrils coiling around them as Slaanesh was coming out between her legs.

\- " **Amon…** " she said as she was coming closer to me.

\- " **Amon… Show me your true self** ," she said as she came closer and started kissing me.

I smirked as I moved my tongue and fight her through her throat, my muscles were growing as I wanted every bit of her, Amon's bride, as I went deeper, Amon and Slaanesh coiled and pushed against us, sliding back and forth while we were kissing, and my body was growing, my skin turning red as I knew we were not dreaming. Our wings were flapping as we were destroying the place, some of her tendrils went and coiled around me to enter.

\- " **Let's fuck them all** ," she moaned as she wasn't able to control herself.

\- " **We gotta be smart, Slaanesh, there are hunters** ," I said as I was slurping her throat.

In the midst of all the noise and shaking, Melissa went in and open the door, as she saw the two demons making love, Erica moved her head as her long thick tongue was still inside me, she quickly let it go inside and jumped towards the human, licking her face as she was holding herself against the wall.

\- " **So warm** ," she said as she was tasting her skin. " **What do you think, Amon?** "

I was walking behind her, forgetting who this human was, Melissa recognized me as my face did not change much, I was taller than Erica, almost three meters as my body hardly fit in the doorframe. My tails were moving behind me, those were three and they were thick as they moved, they were crushing the furniture. Amon was coming out, reacting to the human, with barbs becoming longer and longer.

\- " **She's mine,** " I said as Erica just kissed her for two seconds to gave her a taste. Her saliva was thick as she pushed it through her throat, she was horny.

As time passed, there was nothing left where Melissa had standing, not even a drop of blood staining the floor, finally I was morphing back as Erica finally also did.

**(In the forest)**

Erica's evening was completely intense, before going to Scott, she had finished what she had to do, all of her succubi were flapping their wings in the forest, as all of them approached her and fed her, pushing into her body what they had taken from all the male humans in the night club.

\- " **Erica…** " Malia was yelling in lust as she came first.

\- " **Let me feed you, my Queen,** " she said

\- " **Come…!** " Erika told her.

Malia moved quickly flying towards the three and sinking her claws into the wood as she made her way to Erica's breast, she picked one of her main as she quickly pushed the dead cock into it, she had to push hard with her tongue as it was so tight. Erica was feeling the pain, it was impossible for it to come but the breast started working and it started sucking it and eating it.

\- " **Aww…** " She moaned as she was caressing her hair.

Moments after, they all went after her. They pushed these organs into her nipples, the feeling was a mixture of pleasure and pain, her nipples were so tight, so the Succubi had to really push them into her. Even after they finished pushing the organs into Erika, they were still there, caressing as their tendrils were penetrating each of them.

\- " **You are all so beautiful** ," she moaned.

Some continued pushing into Erica's breasts, others just started kissing and licking her body clean, and others started kissing each other, and lastly, others were helping Erika masturbate with her main cock. It was feeling loved.

\- "We have to go to school," Erika mentioned as she quickly jumps to the soil in her naked body, now cleaned with all the drool of her five Succubi, she stood up and the girls followed but they didn't dare to stand up, they were crawling behind her, the closer ones to Erika were licking her legs.

\- " **Mistress… Mistress of the Succubi** " they were saying.

\- " **We can't go like this,** " she said as her tendrils were slithering through the cold morning air.

Her tendrils were retracting into her back; however, the slits were visible if someone would pay attention. Her skin was coming back into the human's flesh tone. As she was walking, her bones were cracking and adjusting to what used to be her height, her blonde hair was returning to the way it was, her horns were retracting at the same time as her extra pair of breasts.

\- " **Aww…** " she moaned in sadness as her breasts were coming back, but the pleasure rushed into her when the cock was now entering her.

Her claws were returning back into their normal shape, as well as her talons to her old, she kept on walking on the soil. The Succubi behind her were also morphing back, their skins were turning back to their regular color, and the darkness surrounding them as they were walking towards the city, was slithering through their skin, covering them on a latex-like dress, but the latex was non-shiny, it then rested around her breasts and vaginas, covering them, and on Erika it also covered the nipples of her extra two pairs, even though the mass was not there, the darkness covered them.

Their breasts were firmed and bigger than before, they felt the strength of raising trucks with their only bare hands. As they walked, they knew as an instinct she needed to be alert of any possible hunters, and they needed to adapt as a human.

The Succubi behind Erika were now walking as they were gaining their conscious back but always with their minds set to their Mistress, their faces were revealing, Malia was leading them as the first born Succubi, and behind her were mostly the cheerleader team who were partying in the wrong place: Quinn was walking next to her as she was pushing her fingers on her folds, but the latex was holding back, and next to her was Kitty, but she was just touching her new breasts, and behind them was Violet with her necklace and just thinking about her partner in crime Garrett, Hayden the youngest of the group, and lastly there was Tracy, a girl who was caught up in the mess, the most innocent of the pack, she was quiet behind Violet.

\- " **See you in school, and behave, don't kill your family, especially you Tracy, you did not feed much, you won't be resisting it any longer** ," Erica said as she quickly kissed her. The kiss became violent from her part, it was water from a desert.

\- " **Feed carefully, or wait for the night** ," Erica concluded.

**(In Lydia's home)**

At the same time while Erica was getting fed by her Succubi, around 3 in the morning, Lydia was waking up after a night of giving birth to the hiphuggers, the hive was calm as she had given birth over 100 hiphuggers, some got killed by car accidents, other was eaten by werewolves, but others did reach their destination. Her body from outside was breaking apart, as it was revealing the inner folds of the creature. Her body was wet, fully covered in slime as the tentacles were detaching from her body as she fell onto the slime pool below. Her humanoid body now was covered in the same carapace of her huge monstrous shell, purple in color, as her hands ended in very long and thin claws. She was waking up as she felt how her wings had stopped her from falling.

The wings were the ones she grew out from her monstrous form, but they got attached to herself, and slowly an insect-like frame was growing between the blades, she attempted to crawl out of the little cave, squeezing through the hole, as the main attachment between her and the shell she was leaving behind was the tentacle in her crotch. So she pushed herself out, as it slowly disconnected from her completely dry.

\- " _ **You need to feed us… Feed…**_ " she was listening to the several larvae, there were around 10 who made it from the 100 she had let out.

\- "I am coming," she replied through the hivemind. It was similar to the hiphugger's, but she was not going to impregnate them, she was the catalyst to make them grow instead of 12 to 24 hours, in just about five minutes when she gets contact with their birthing mother.

As she moved out and touched the basement floor, her eyes were shining in purple, as her hair was now dreadlocks slithering through her back. She was recovering and crawling on the stairs until she gained more strength to finally stand up, she grabbed herself on the handrail but she broke the wood as then she grabbed the wall with her clawed hands. She was feeling the closest one to her, in her neighbors, as she crushed the window, and with her wings, she moved like one of hiphuggers, crushing her articulations, so she had better movements, as she was climbing outside her house, jumping to the neighbors.

She crushed the window into the bedroom, as the couple woke up, the girl ignorant of what was growing inside her, but the man yelled and moved out to grab his gun. Meanwhile, Lydia had it clear, she was crawling near her, as with one of the blades of her wings, she pushed out the bedsheets, crawling on top of her as her body was still leaving slime throughout the way.

\- "Don't kill me, please don't," she was crying as Lydia was tasting her skin with her tube-like tongue. She was still warm and she didn't die after being impregnated.

\- "Leave her alone, motherfucker," the man said as he shot his gun at her, the bullet crashing into the carapace.

\- " **Hsss…** " Lydia hissed at him showing him the inner jaw she had as her tongue. She jumped at him, pushing him down against the floor.

\- " **Awww…** " Lydia moaned as a tail was growing out, in the base of her column, crushing into the purple carapace.

Lydia moved in and released her inner jaw, crushing into his skull as she then bit a piece of, there was no skin covering the complete jaw, her teeth were thick and razor-sharp, as she let him bleed. The girl was paralyzed, she was curling up as she saw Lydia moved back at her, now with a long tail ending in barb point.

\- " **Don't be afraid** ," Lydia said as best she could with her inner jaw acting as her tongue. " **You are very special** ," she whispered as she then jumped towards the bed once again.

\- "Aww…" Lydia moaned in pain as the mandibles were growing out her mouth, four as they were moving around them. She was adapting to the next life cycle as she was on top of the human.

After a long deep kiss, Lydia released her as she gave birth to larvae, slithering through, and moving towards Lydia's breast to feed it, as it was crushing and breaking apart her carapace to reach her. Lydia was full of happiness, that was her child in every essence, and amazingly the human was still alive. Lydia was amazed at the human's aptitude, indeed. Lydia was very pleased so that with the larvae still feeding on her, she grabbed the human with her wing-blades holding her body tight to hers while she passed out, bringing her down to the cave underneath her basement. Lydia needed more birthing mothers for the hive to grow, and she just found the first one.

The task of finding suitable women was not easy, out of the 10 hip-huggers that impregnated someone, this girl was the only one who survived. Most die not even finishing the grow of the larvae, as it takes lots of energy to grow such a fast metabolism. Others die at giving birth due to the fractures of her hip bones.

The hive walls were already reaching out to the human, coiling around her as Lydia carefully crawling on the hive, started to spread slime on her body while she was still unconscious, restraining from moving, and having her cover fully but her mouth and her crotch. The slime was translucent, so her skin could be seen as she was attached. This was all happening while the larvae growing into the real thing inside the hive, watching his Queen working for him and for the hive.

\- " _ **Feeding… Feeding**_ ", the voices were coming out of the creature as it was finishing growing up in what it was an adult, and the last step of the hive.

The creature had a humanoid shape, two arms and two hind legs, it was covered in an exoskeleton much like the carapace of Lydia, impenetrable to everything, but at the same time, it was made of a flexible organic material making the creature adapt to several environments, heat or cold. Attached at the ends of both of their arms are a set of long fingers and shiny black and extremely sharp claws capable of slashing through almost anything within its grasp. They have two pairs of fingers-like digits and appears to have two opposable thumbs on each hand. Its tail is long and can be used as a whip.

Their height was around 7 feet, and their mouths were filled with sharp teeth, but their main killing device was similar to Lydia's, the inner jaw that shoots out to penetrate the victim's brain. The inner jaw is a muscular appendage on the inside of the creature's mouth. Across the city, some humans were already dead as they were not strong enough to grow the embryo within them, and some others did give birth to some but they passed out in the process.

\- " **Queen…** " the creature hissed.

\- " **Warrior…** " Lydia replied as the creature was crawling and kissed her as the two tongues were coiling inside their jaws.

The warrior then left quickly, he needed to go out and feed the Queen so the cycle would repeat back again. Getting out of the mouth of the hive, the warrior went through the forest, the sun was coming out, but the warrior was the perfect killing machine, hiding away and trying to find human flesh or animal flesh for the hive.

The warrior continued as it was reaching out a couple of morning hikers in the forest, there were two male humans as he could feel them. The warrior landed on the soil as it moved through the bushes, looking at them with care, and suddenly, the creature reached out to the first human on the back, making him fall onto the soil. As soon as the creature was going to bite him, his partner started shooting but the tail stabbed him, and the fate was set.

**(At the Argents')**

Father and daughter had just arrived home running away from the werewolves, the sun was just rising when Allison had a scratch from one of them while she was running away. The claws left a blueish fluid, it was burning her.

\- "Aahhh…" she moaned in pain.

\- "This is… The sign of the devil, the true fear all our family has had. Silver will not be enough for them," he was thinking aloud while he was looking for the only thing that could cure her: holy water.

\- "The week we move to a new town, new life and we get all this," her mother was trying to make sense of all this.

The Argents were a family of hunters, where the men of the family were hunters and the women are leaders, Victoria Argent, Allison's mother was in charge of the hunters in the town since of yesterday. There had never been werewolves so close to the animal, their transformation was complete.

\- "To expect to have damned demons in here," he questioned as he was pouring the holy water on her.

\- "Aaahhh…" she yelled as the pain was intensifying.

\- "Easy, these demons do not have any viruses like the werewolves, you won't become one of them," Victoria said.

\- "To become a demon, it has to be through a mutual commitment, every conversion happens because at some point, the human break. Therefore, keep your will strong, Allison," she explained.

\- "Yes…"

\- "For now, you should be ready to go to school, and be alert, he could be anywhere," she warned her.

\- "He?" She questioned.

\- "Yes, the leader should be a hermaphrodite," she explained. "Through sex is how they enter, and that's why yours should be bathed in holy water," she pulled her into her bedroom.

\- "Look for the leader, they may call him lord or king, the only way to kill him would be to actually have sex with him, you are not ready yet, but at least if we knew who he is, we can prepare ourselves," she explained.

\- "Now, go, do your job"

**(Stiles)**

After eating during the evening and gaining strength back after being awakened, the dawn was approaching, so he moved towards his house, he could not be found so with his thick claws emerging from his fingers, he climbed on the brick side of the house, reaching to his bedroom. Opening the window, he found out that his dad was in front of him, waiting for him.

• "Where the hell were you, young man?" he yelled at him. "I have every patrol looking for you".

• " **Dad…** " Stiles said as he was getting up

• "What's up with you?" he said as he looked at him, his eyes were turning slit.

• " **No need to be afraid, Dad,** " he said as he was completely naked.

The sheriff started to back out, moving towards the door, but the hind legs came out from Stiles, and he jumped towards the wall, pushing the door closed with his clawed hands. His fangs were growing outside of his human lips as the scales could be seen underneath the thin human skin.

\- " **Why so hurry?** " Stiles hissed at him

\- "You are not my son," the sheriff backed out and grabbed his gun.

\- " **You are shooting your own son?** " Stiles said as he then jumped and stood up in front of him.

He walked towards him. Stiles just gave it a quick thrust to himself as the sheriff shot the first bullet, but the bullet just came off from his skin as it was regenerating again at an incredible speed, the scales were covering back the hole while the human skin just fell out as an old snakeskin. The jaw was opening wider surpassing the human limits, as the tongue, long and prehensile was morphing a bit, the tip of it was turning like a fork end, snake wise, giving him a new sense.

\- " **You are afraid but you shouldn't be, your bullets will not stop me. Just cooperate, and you may get rewarded** " he said as his claws were becoming longer than before, they looked like knives.

\- " **Aww… It is not bad to be with Amon, Dad** ," he said as he was getting closer and closer.

\- "Leave me alone, demon!" the sheriff yelled as he was reaching the wall at the other side of the room.

\- " **Aww… They can't resist** ," as he moaned hard.

Stiles could smell how scared he was from his fork tongue, as his lengths were coming out of his cloacal, the two cocks were erected but at the same time, they were breaking apart, fracturing their erections to slith through the air, feeling the hole of the male nearby, they wanted to fuck him hard and deep, crush into the human's blood system to inject Stiles' semen. He moaned as he had difficulty walking.

\- " **Fuck, I can't control them, dad, they really want you** ," Stiles said as he was getting closer, with his fork tongue tasting the air.

Stiles did not have human skin anymore, he was cutting the edges of his mouth with his clawed hands, cutting through the human shell, revealing his true skin of black scales. Spikes were growing back from his back, Stiles managed to control by moving the muscles on the back. The spikes continued growing towards almost a meter, more and more along with his coils. They were growing at different lengths. Muscles were growing as his muzzle started to grow, he had a bunch of fangs with two main ones. Stiles couldn't handle it more, he jumped for it, but the Sheriff dodge.

\- " **Hsss….** " Stiles hissed releasing a splash of an acidic venom from his two main fangs, that was dissolving his skin, and slightly burning it.

\- " **You won't escape,** " Stiles said as he then moved towards him. He started coiling around him, as nothing could be seen inside, just the movement back and forth.

Stiles ended up biting him, pushing his venom into his bloodstream, as his two cocks coiled themselves and pushed into the sheriff's butthole, thrusting harder. Sheriff's veins were turning black, as the assimilation started. The sheriff could not hold his feeling anymore as he was leaking hard inside the coils, he continued to moan as white scales started to emerge beneath the sheriff skin along, slip down his abdomen. The sheriff tried to fight it, but the sensations sweeping through his body were growing more intense. His tail surged out in length growing a foot in a few seconds before stopping, then it continued to surge six more inches, then twelve, then twenty. In contrast to Stiles, they did not appear to be an extension of the sheriff's body, thus his tail was more agile, and it could be used as a whip.

\- " **Feel the damn curse they sent over our kind to move through the soil** ," Stiles said as he moved his hips faster, and with each movement, the changes escalated. Soon enough, the sheriff's lips parted and a black forked tongue emerged, slithering in the tight air of Stiles coils. His mouth had a double row of razor fangs, small ones instead of the larger ones Stiles had.

As the changes progressed, Stiles could feel he was almost ready, so he moved and pushed in what he had left. The sheriff's claws extended, the claws soon enough started to secrete a venom that was capable of paralyzing victims for hours, his shaft pulsed and began shooting instead of humans, it was greenish and very sticky, almost like a powerful glue substance. His eyes spread across his irises and pupils, leaving them solid ivory.

\- "My Master..." the sheriff hissed through the air as Stiles stopped biting him, the coils were releasing him. The scales quickly healed the two large fangs wounds from Stiles.

Stiles slithered away to see his creation, he was covered in dark scales, with his hind legs. His body was the same size as his human one, he had no muzzle. He moved as he was leaving a sticky trail behind.

\- "Come and drink of me, you'll have a great task today, and you'll need to feast," Stiles said as he pushed the creatures head onto him.

After that, human skin was growing up onto him, his skin was becoming back, but instead of an old man, it was showing up his young age with muscle and abs. At the same time, Stiles was also morphing back as he needed to go to school, and supervise the others, and make sure they get what they deserve as well. Slowly, the sheriff cut his skin off and revealed his old self, her former one, and that is where we are now


	5. Chapter 5

The school day was starting, students were arriving at Beacon Hill High School, coming through, there were whisperings about the murders last night, especially at the night club, the girls and boys were all talking about it, while in the middle, Allison was walking by,

\- "Did you know the two guys who got murdered last night?" the girl was saying to her friend.

\- "Yeah, I heard they took their parts, that's crazy" she whispered quietly about the two that the Succubi were not able to make disappear.

Allison went on walking down the aisle with her long black hair, her red lips, and curvy figure. She had a difficult childhood being overprotective, to always being in line and in duty, but in school, she had time off, she was not in the hunting gear, and for that, she got a relief she can be a normal person at least for some hours.

Allison opened up her locker and grabbed the books she needed for her first class when she saw a couple of guys, twins, through the doors. They were both wearing a black jacket, black gloves, and motorcycle helmets, they were moving synchronized through the main corridor. As they moved by, Allison moved her sight to them, they smelled like trouble.

Ethan and Aiden were walking by looking for the reason they were so horny last night, and at the same time why they were so powerful – their transformation led to be full wolves. They were trying to smell down, to look for the creature. Their minds were set to find out who might be, but it was nearly impossible as reptiles such as kanimas or snakes did not show any smells unless they wanted it to.

Ethan found to be next to Danny's locker. He was Jackson's best friend, he always preferred him as friends by Jackson because he was only of the few who did not stare down Lydia and tried to steal her from him, in other words, he was an open gay. They were talking when Ethan moved forward and introduced himself.

\- "Hey man, you the captain of the team, eh? I just joined yesterday," Ethan said smiling.

\- "Hey, welcome to the team," Danny said as he was blushing.

\- "Yeah, whatever man, get lost," Jackson said.

Danny moved on and started talking to Ethan, but Danny couldn't handle it any longer to the point Danny jumped and kissed him, maybe because of Ethan's aroma who made him move forward. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Danny quickly moved back and apologized.

\- "Sorry, I don't know what happened," Danny said

\- "Hey, no worries," Ethan said as he grabbed his ass, and whispered we can always do it later, and moved away.

Aiden, in contrast, ran into Isaac on the other side of the room, he had already known him before thanks to Derek, he had helped him climb out of a grave. Darek told him the other night that the kid is easy prey, his father was abused of him, and he had some sort of revenge and fear, he was also in the lacrosse team.

\- "Aiden?" Isaac asked.

\- "Hey, yeah, Derek told you about me?" Aiden asked.

\- "Yeah, he said you came here with your twin brother, that's awesome, just moved in" Isaac explained.

**(At the Sheriff office)**

The sheriff was entering his office, while a bunch of officers was asking for him, asking for what to do with Lydia's case, one officer already convinced the department to keep it within them, but now they were asking about the other cases.

\- "Sheriff, what about the case of Erica's family? They have been missing for two days, and there's no clue at all. No credit card uses or cash transactions,"

\- "Do not worry, they might be camping or something, if they don't come back in a week, we'll deal about it," he said as he moved onto his office.

The will of Stiles to recruit more and get more into his pack was going through his mind, he needed to get things done, and get out there to hunt and find more. However, in the midst of his thoughts, the new deputy came into his office, Deputy Parrish. He was part of the military and trained with a Hazardous Device Team, he kept on reading, he understood that meant something about bombs and explosives materials. It was a very decent career.

\- "Nice to meet you, Sheriff, I am Deputy Parrish," he said as he was pointing at his curriculum.

\- "What brings you to this little town, Parrish?" The sheriff asked when he felt something odd about him since he was turned into a snake, he never felt fear, but the will of eating flesh and having sex. Parrish was different, he wanted to be careful with him.

\- "I felt drawn here, I don't know, due to high mortality rates among law enforcement, several jobs were open," he said.

\- "Well, we just had a couple, but that is something so bizarre, nothing like that has happened, we need to get that psychopath," Sheriff said as he moved on.

**(At Beacon High, in Chemistry Class)**

It was 10:45 when Hayden burst into the class, she was late, but her curves and body paid for it, she quickly scanned the room and saw Liam stone. Hayden was wearing her short skirt made of leather, and a while tank top that really showed up her breasts, but her nipples were covered by the short black jacket. Her curly blond hair moved towards her waist when she moved in and sat next to Liam.

\- "Sorry, Miss, got caught up in my way here, but go on," she said as she sat down and grabbed out her pen and notebook.

Liam was instantly hard, it was impossible to hide, he was thankful he was sitting. Meanwhile, the other girls were looking at Hayden with such jealousy, all but except Erica who smirked and smiled at her. Hayden then moved up and touched Liam's leg, pushing her hand against his leg muscle and slowly moving towards his length, she moved closer to him and asked him if he was ok, he jumped a little as his cock already left precum.

\- "Yeees… What are you doing?" Liam said as he tried to move her hand over. "What's wrong with you?"

\- "You are so cute with that face," she said as her Succubi blood was rushing through her body, and her grudge against Liam made it easier for her to kill him.

In the meantime, Allison was looking at her with a glare, she thought she was taking advantage of him. Hayden noticed Allison and looked at her back, but she just smiled.

Over the lockers, Allison could not hold herself, and she confronted her as Hayden was speaking with Tracy, with an angry and shock face, she poked her and asked what she was doing there, but Hayden could feel there was something odd with Allison, so that she carefully chose her words, she just saw her with a serious look:

\- "It is good to have a crush with someone, right? It is nothing, just relax girl, or are you with him as well?" she asked.

\- "No, no, I am not," Allison explained.

\- "Be a nice girl, and get out of here," she said.

Later in the distance, Stiles was looking at them, Hayden knew who he truly was and he also knew who she was, they saw each other, but they moved apart, they couldn't help having any relations and as he continued moving towards his next class, Biology. As he found his locker, he got disturbed by Liam who was about to tell him about Hayden, Stiles was very indifferent, he was looking at Liam with a glare, but then he quickly changed his views.

\- "Sorry, what were you saying?" he said as he was trying to hold his feelings.

\- "I had a class with Hayden, and she's so awkward today, she even touched my…" he said as Stiles moved away.

\- "She's a great girl to be with, right?" Stiles said as he found out he was not his anymore, but part of Erica's.

Stiles moved away and moved on, but Liam followed behind, he was puzzled, Stiles's eyes were so cold, his skin was pale, his voice was so calm, and at the same time so confident as he moved down the hallway. He continued to follow behind him, but Stiles moved back and stared at him.

\- "Are you OK, Stiles?" Liam. "It is not you".

\- "I am fine," Stiles smirked. "Why do you ask?" asked as he stopped near the lockers.

\- "Man, I couldn't get a hold of you for two days, what happened with you?"

\- "I have been busy, but yeah, Hayden, she's a great girl," Stiles said.

Ethan was sensing a smell throughout the school, he was focused on Scott's, he didn't know who he was, but as he was smelling careful, the creature above him took the chance. It happened quickly, the creature grabbed Ethan's shoulders and pulled him over, he then realized it was a reptile creature, whom indeed was the sheriff, as the claws were injecting a paralyzing venom, Sheriff's was releasing, nothing more than his sticky fluids. The sheriff was cocooning him pretty quickly while Stiles smiled at him and moved away. Ethan had no time to fight or to yell, the venom was quite potent, the fluid was solidifying against him, pushing him into a fetal position.

After sixty seconds, he placed the cocoon on his back as he moved through the doors. Stiles was making sure nobody was close by, and then he moved away. The sheriff moved on through the trees at the back of the school, he moved into a cave he had dug after dealing with the ones at the police station, it was still quiet, but the sense of humid, salty, and lust was around it, the soil was covered by his cum, he had so much from Stiles in the morning, he couldn't handle being in the police station any longer. He was set into the mission, so he placed Ethan on walls, the butthole was exposed, widely opened waiting for his Master.

Meanwhile, at a different side of the school, I was coming up, my eyes were yellow, my sight was calmer and colder, similar to the new Stiles, I got a smile as I saw Allison at the other side of the school. She was always in love with me in a way, I took care of her before, but now I need to keep it up, the more relations I had with humans the better for us to coexist, and it was great to see if she's worth or food. I did feel different after what happened earlier with Erica, my muscles did grow a little, and my hoodie over the leather jacket was a bit tight, but I didn't care. I cut my hair off, and kept it short.

I walked calmly as I was approaching the school, I saw how she was waiting for me, she was first questioning if it was me, I could hear her asking for my name, I just smiled, I tried to become human, remembering how it was before. I approached the double doors and entered the building, she was standing next to her, and she jumped towards me, my member was reacting as the barbs were growing out of it, the voices were telling me to fuck her just like I did earlier today, but I held back and hugged her again, my eyes were getting yellow as I managed to make them be normal again.

\- "I haven't heard anything about you, and with all that is happening, my family is paranoid," she said.

\- "It is all good, nothing is going on, just a few accidents" I answered her, to keep her calmed as I then started walking down the hallway. I could sense how the other horsemen were here, Stiles was here and Erica was also here.

\- "I need to go to practice, we got a game tonight," I said to her, while I moved out and towards the changing rooms.

**(Somewhere else in the school)**

The hallways were almost dead as the classes had ended, just Stiles and Aiden were nearby, however, as Aiden finished talking with Isaac, the sheriff was already waiting for him, and as he left the building, he was waiting over the door. Nevertheless, Aiden was not as careless as Ethan, so he did duck the Sheriff when he went towards him.

\- "Who the hell are you?" Aiden said as his claws grew.

\- "We serve the same Master, but you are weak… You are not awakened…" Sheriff hissed as he moved his tail behind.

\- "Yeah, right…" he said as he then moved towards him.

Stiles was on the roof watching them fight, he was curious to see who was the strongest, Aiden moved towards him to claw him, but the sheriff grabbed his arms with his tail made him fall as then he released acidic drools from his mouth. Aiden rolled over as some of it felt onto him, it was obvious the sheriff was stronger, and with a fast move, he moved to claw him but Aiden jumped backward.

\- "Hss…" the sheriff hissed as he moved even faster now using his tail to gain momentum

He moved one side to another until Aiden missed him, and then he scratched him slightly as Aiden tried to punch him, but it was useless as the sheriff duck him, but then he moved again and pierced through, injecting the venom through his body, and then moved quickly to cocoon him.

**(With Scott…)**

I was going for the lacrosse practice tonight, as well as Liam who was also nearby, he followed me from behind, I am not sure if he remembered what happened with him at dawn, but he apparently did not remember.

\- "Hey Scott, how are you?" he asked.

\- "No bad, ready for the game?" I said as Stiles looked at me letting his fork tongue out as his slit eyes were looking at his Master, his Owner. He could not control it any longer.

\- "Yeah, yeah" he answered while I moved towards the gym, full of men, then I realized Stiles reaction.

Behind me, Stiles was entering, his pants could not hide what was obvious, but I pulled him and pushed him against the door, my fangs were releasing as my yellow eyes emerged. I roared silently at him and I told him to get out with his cocoons already, I told him there were hunters all over. He hissed as he got out of school towards the forest.

As Stiles moved out, Liam and I moved into the captain next to Jackson and the others were making a circle with the strategy.

**(In the woods)**

After moving out of the school, Stiles went towards the nearby woods looking for the cave, the sheriff had dug, but Stiles didn't go so far, Derek and Peter were in his way, they were both looking each other as Stiles grew his fangs and his fork tongue came out as a hiss.

\- "What the fuck do you want?" Stiles said as his scales were coming out of his skin. He was growing in size; his height was three meters as his tail emerged and his jaw extended into the anaconda muzzle.

\- "Who… are you? Derek said as he moved back and let his claws out.

Stiles just lied down on the soil, feeling how his claws grew more and more in size as well as his fangs, venom was almost ready to come, as his tongue came out while his long tail moved on the back. Stiles was smelling their fear. Derek and Peter did not have many more choices, they could only feel how their bodies were morphing into the werewolf form from that last night, almost showing like real wolves, with their claws they cut through their clothing as they found themselves hard and horny at Stiles.

\- "Aww…" Peter moaned as he was moving around it, he felt young again.

\- "So, you were the one who called us," Derek said as he also felt the lust rushing through him as he moved carefully.

Stiles moved closely, hissing at them as they wanted to see what Stiles was made of. So, Derek went in first as he jumped to bite him, but Stiles quickly slithered through the nearby tree while jumping back at him and coiling his tail around him, as he then stood up, facing him.

\- "Don't fight it, be a good boy," Stiles said as he was standing up, and grabbed his hands around his, and gave it a little thrust.

\- "Aww…" he moaned.

\- "You want me… to fuck you," Stiles said as he then kissed him, opening his jaw as the two muzzles were fighting, Peter could see how the fork tongue was coiling around the wolf's, finally pushing it down.

\- "Don't fight it, wolf," Stiles continued as he went on.

Peter then jumped towards Stiles' back and tried to claw him, but Stiles grew his spikes along his body, which then stabbed Peter. But still it made him cut the kiss, as he swiped his tail and threw Derek away, so he could finish with Peter once and for all, he hissed at him loudly through the forest. Even the sheriff could hear his rage.

\- "Behave, Peter," Stiles said as Peter could see his fangs and spikes, Stiles then moved towards him.

Peter duck his claws as he saw him standing up and then jumping towards another tree to gain more momentum and then he punched him, Peter was thrown out over the soil a few meters, while Stiles moved quickly, and placed his chest over the ground, letting his tail moved around the both of them. Pushing his body against Peter's back, the coils were gaining strength.

Derek was coming back into his senses as he saw who Peter was losing his hair as Stiles was moving towards his body. The movement was happening between the two. He needed to do something, but as soon as he was going to hit him, he felt how one of his legs was grabbed by the sheriff's tail, he was hissing at him.

\- "Don't you dare to bother, Master," he hissed as he was pulling him closer to him, as Derek was just above the sheriff body, he aligned it so their faces were just in front of each other.

The forked tongue went on to taste the furry muzzle, as Derek felt something sticky coming down from the creature, the creature could not handle it.

\- "I can't wait for you to awake, we'll fuck day and night along with the Master," the sheriff said as he was about to kiss him, but then he felt an arrow against his back.

\- "Hunters…" Derek said as the sheriff moved away.

**(Back in the game)**

Earlier that evening, I was getting ready with all of the team to kick off the game that evening, I was walking down to the field with Liam behind him while I saw Allison on the stands while Erica was just on the grounds as she grabbed me by the jersey, pulled me closer,

\- "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight," she said as she whispered through my ears.

\- "Nobody likes the loser," she finished as she moved away to the stands.

At the other side, Jackson was sitting down next to the couch, he was feeling a bit down because he hasn't heard of Lydia for over three days, he was worried, he had gone by her home, but it was dead quiet and with police clearance flags. The couch was wondering if he was fit for the game, but Jackson just nodded his head and got his gloves ready.

\- "Well, you just go out there, just give your best, and leave it all in there," the coach said.

\- "Ok…" he sighed as the referee was kicking off the game.

The guest team was from a different high school, I saw their white uniform, slim figure, not more than idiots, the ball was placed in the middle and the match started, I ran down the field, but I guess they still remembered me like the idiot I used to be before. Nevertheless, in another move, I was closer to the ball, but Jackson pushed me over to the soil, as I was rolling. The cheerleaders, half who were Succubi were getting angrier, but not at Jackson, their anger was at me as their tendrils were slightly coming out from their breasts. Jackson grabbed the ball, and just like that made the first goal. Erica was showing off her fangs when she saw how Allison was into Jackson rather than into the Darkness.

The anger rushed into my veins, my hair was growing inside my jersey as my cock was pushing against the protection I had over my crotch, slightly crushing it with the barbs growing out. My sight was into Jackson, I was going to kill the motherfucker, he was pushing for a win no matter what as he was talking with the others.

\- "Hsss…." a large hissing sound was coming out of the woods next to the field.

\- "What was that?" Allison's dad thought as he was sitting next to her, but it didn't bother him too much because there was already a team of hunters in the area.

The game was back, as I was trying to hold myself, I was roaring and hissing at the same time, and I had to because Allison's dad was also in the stands, next to her, and he was a keen hunter, not like the others currently in the forest. I had to manage it not matter what, and the game started, the ball was coming into my place. I jumped over and moved through them as I was the first to grab it, and then I ran over the field, instead of killing I duck the guest team, every move, every arm was nothing; and just like that, I made the goal. Jackson sighed over when he saw me. The game restarted once again, my fangs were already out, my eyes were yellow as I was roaring to the guest player behind my mask. The anger was so delicious and I was embracing it. They just gave me the ball, and went on once again, when I threw it, it went through the racket of the goalkeeper, and then another game.

As I was managing all, it went to a point I couldn't hold it back, Amon wanted me out, it didn't just want me to win, but to kill them all, the sight was becoming deeper, as I was looking at their length, at their blood. I need to get out, and Erica knew it, the more she was looking at me, so I ran to the back of the stands. Allison's dad was watching, but with the number of people and cheerleaders there, he missed me.

I moved towards the back, as Erica went down and saw me, while some of the cheerleaders were just caring about the players, especially Violet who had enough practice during the day with her human partner, her night was going to belong. I moved as Erica followed me from behind, she followed slowly as I moved towards the back of the school, she came and kissed me through the neck.

\- " **It is fine, let it out** ," she said as she touched my crotch as it busted through the plastic and came back, as the gear was breaking and I was growing in size, falling onto the floor as my wings came around me.

\- " **Awwww… Rrrr…** " the moaning and roaring sounds were coming out of my mouth as my transformation came through.

\- " **I will fucking kill Jackson** ," I repeated myself as my long tongue came out drooling of imagining the taste.

I was not alone, Erica then moved to my back, the tendrils on her back were coiling around my limbs as she aligned herself with me, and then she pushed it in, while her six breasts were touching along my back, she just grabbed my head with her clawed hands she kissed me through, pushing through and fighting with our tongues.

\- " **Let it go, we need to control ourselves, Amon,** " she said as I needed to kill and fuck.

In the meantime, Lydia was watching from far, she was in her armor along with her blades coming from her back, she was petting the couple of her warriors that were next to her. Lydia was watching the anger of Jackson, her boyfriend, along with the creatures. At the same time, she was listening to my anger to kill him. She needed to do something.

**(Back in the woods)**

The sheriff was fighting a young huntress, she had shot him an arrow while being at the point of kissing Derek, he jumped towards the tree to miss from her sight as he took out the arrow from his back, his scales were regenerating quickly as he then was looking for her with his forked tongue. She had missed him, but then he just grabbed her from behind. She almost ducks him, but she was just a beginner, so as she felt on the soil, he jumped over her.

He landed over her body, and for him and his master, women were useless, he was hissing and tasting her skin, but not to fuck her, but to eat her. She was about to scream loud, as he let some of the sticky substance reached her mouth, it made her stay quiet, she was tasting the highly salty substance of it, as she then felt the first bite while pushing her arms against the soil as he continued eating her alive.

In the meantime, Stiles finished as Peter was awakened, into his new being, as soon as the coils released him, he understood it completely, he went on and hunted for Derek who was moving away, he could smell him, so many years being together, his sense was impossible to forget. He jumped through the bushes, moving through so he could not be detected, and from his back, he jumped towards him, pushing him against the trunk of a tree.

\- "Don't be afraid," Peter said as his fork tongue moved through his ear.

\- "Peter? I am sorry I couldn't save you" he asked.

\- "I was just saved, and the Master really loves you," Peter said as he sunk his claws into Derek's abdomen.


	6. Bio

**Scott / Amon:**

  * Human: Tyler Posey
  * Beast: "Amon" Devil Man. 



  * Abilities: Superstrength (the strongest demon in hell), agile, shadow controls,  flying through the growth of wings, ability to expand spikes out of the wrists (coming out from his hair), breath of fire.
  * Children: To be determined (Chapter 6+)
  * Converts/Slaves: To be determined (Chapter 6+)



**Stiles / Khorne:**

  * Human: Dylan O'Brien
  * Beast: (without wings): a hybrid of snake and wolf, the beast of amon. The spikes on the back can grow 3 meters long. The tail is thicker and longer. 



  * Abilities: strength, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance, prehensile tongue forked, long fangs capable of spraying and injecting venom, regenerative cells
  * Children: werewolves of any kind, after his awakening all werewolf near him morphed into this:



  * Converts/Members of True Pack: Kanima (Teen Wolf's), with hind legs. 



**Lydia / Nurgle:**

  * Human: Holland Roden


  * Beast (Birthing):  
At this stage, she will give birth to hip-huggers, the first cycle of her children.  
She is typically attached to a wall or floor while giving birth, with all of her legs piercing through the wall while the first cycle would drop.    
She can give birth constantly without stopping for 6 hours, all her lower body will be penetrating all of her holes around her hips, sucking each and little single drop out of her.   
She is definitely vulnerable while giving birth, she relays on her children to protect her. 



  * Beast (Moving):   
After giving birth, she would break apart from her lower body, and a new body will emerge, especially for fighting and moving around her hive. 



  * Children:



Her children and members of the hive have three stages: 

  1. Hiphugger (coming out from Beast-Queen form):  
Lydia uses the human's male semen, or any male animal's semen to kick off the process. They would grow within the male human for around 4 hours before bursting out.   
The hip hugger attaches to the hip of the man, slowly aligns to the penis, and quickly grabs it, and penetrate the urethra pushing ahead the embryo.



  1. Larvae:  
This is the phase after it bursts out of the male human, or male animal, it will be larvae which will be looking for Lydia to feed through her breast



  1. Warrior:   
End of the cycle, fully capable warrior and protector of the hive. His task is to "feed" and protect the Queen. 



  * Abilities: Superstrength, hive mind through her children (they obey her to some extent), her wings are used as weapons to pierce/stab victims, agile. 
  * Converts: To be determined



**Erika / Slaanesh:**

  * Human: Gage Golightly


  * Beast: (original concept), she is somewhat covered by a dark armor, her skin is pinkish/purplish. 



  * Children: She gives births after her Converts/succubis provide her with human male cocks into her six breasts, her body morph them into her children which give birth pretty quickly, around 2 hours after being given cocks. 
  * Converts: Succubis, similar to her shape, but with only 2 breasts, and from where a tendril comes out. Their vaginas do not have cocks, unlike Erica.
  * Abilities: Superstrength (she's capable of crushing and stabbing flesh with ease), her tendrils are so strong and capable of piercing through flesh, her wings have blade ends to defend herself or climb, her aphrodiasiac fluids make anyone unresistable to the lust, she uses a Main Weapon (To be determined). 



**Cock Shapes for Stiles and Scott:**


End file.
